The Hero's Mystery
The Hero's Mystery is an upcoming live/p-gi super hero comedy movie based on Hero's Adventures. The stars are Puss in Boots as Tom, Sheriff Woody as Lenny, Rachel Williams, Big Show as Kyle and Undertaker as Max. Ms. Beth Fofrich will be Anita (body suited) and voiced by Layla Ryan. Tim and Joardan will be played by John Cena and Damia-ne. Patience Williams will act as Kiana Willis. Patience will also wear a mask for the animated style of the charectar. The movie will be released on Youtube on December 12th, 2014. Plot Kiana Willis (voiced by Patience Williams) was mutated from a thought tank. She and her frieinds create an box that makes un-granted wishes come true. The power is the recipe for an rainbow stick. When Kiana and her friends searching is a-pproved Tom and Lenny discover the news and invite their friends: Kyle and Max and their new friends Anita, Trena and Quinn to their mission to get the box back. Tom and Lenny must save Kiana from her mutation. By: Roc. Plot 2: After Kiana is mutated after falling into a thought tank she travels to Photo City and steals a recipe food tto create her own magic. Tom creates a box that makes un-granted wishes come true and to create the power she creates a page with lemonade powder on it. Story The movie is set 6 years after The Hero's Videos. Part 1: The movie starts with Tom, Lenny, Kyle and Max going to a food mix store and run around and do childish things until they are sent home by Anita. Kiana Willis (voiced by Patience Willams) is prepared for her mission to Photo City. When she goes to the top of an height an stick pushes the boat down and the boat pushes her out of the boat causing her to fall into an thought tank made with computer-rized pictures. When she falls in the tank an crystal is chained to her neck and brown cotton liquid changes her skin and it mutates her skin into a sticky form which becomes un-remov-able. When she comes out of the tank she has gained thought powers. Sherry uses her sail crayon box to travel to Photo City. She goes Tom's friend house and steals the wish machine. 2: After Tom and Lenny go to the base-ment they real-ize that the machine has been stolen. 3: Tom and Lenny ask Quinn, Kyle, Max, Anita and Trena to go to their mission. 4: When they travel to Cartoon Field they throw crystal's at Kiana's friends,Tracy and Sarah. 5: After-wards Kiana throws the machine on the ground causing photo city and the field to be filled with colors. Tom and his friends travel further up ann hill. They crew then walk up into an dry valcano which transports them to an real planet called Earth but they're in Philly. 6: The crew then get the machine. 7: Tom draws super-hero's clothes. The lemonade powder goes onto the page and turns the clothes into real life shirts which cause the crew to become super-hero's with toyb dodging powers. 8: Tinisha lifts Kiana mutated skin color and discover that all they see that her tan skin is exposed. Tom warns Lenny that the things he and his friends wish for ca'nt be realistic with the crystal but Kiana grabs the machine again and draws ginger-bread cookies with the look of humans. 9: Tom becomes up-set and blames Lenny for not being quick enough to re-trieve the machine. 10: After going far from Philly Tom thinks about what he said to Lenny and returns to apoligize which Lenny accepts. Sherry grabs the tank. 11: Kiana returns and Tom grabs the machine. Tinisha convinces Sherry to become nice. She lays back and falls back into the tank and changes back to her normal self and instead of destroying the tank she grabs the photos and takes them out of the machine. Kiana leaves the thought tank where it is and takes the crystal off her neck and puts into the machine. Tom and his friends leave and return to their planet. The crew then put the machine back into the closet. Bernie then apoligizes for lying about the magic being real. Tom accepts and he and his friends leave again and stay on Earth. By: Roc. Stars Puss in Boots as Tom (Charectar). Sheriff Woody as Lenny. Aunt Jean as Tinisha (body suited). Rachel Williams as Tinisha. Big Show as Kyle. Undertaker as Max. Ms. Fofrich as Anita (mascot). Layla Ryan as the voice of Anita. Alicia Rodriguez as Anita (live action). Ms. Timika Tammy as Quinn. Ms. Paulen as Kiana Willis (paper sculpture). Quianna Hall as Kiana (live action style)/Kiana (body suited). Patience Williams as the voice of Kiana. Rachel Williams as Cindy (aka Sherry). Ms. Lisa as Lisa (Charectar). Ms. Jackie as Serina. By: Roc. Oct. 19th, 2014. Creation The story-boarding was made during September 2014. The photos were hand drawn. By: Roc. Comp. Effects The effects were hand drawn with animation and a 5D view. The effects will then be imported into Wmm. The 3D ripple will be added into the movie and then the body suit will be added to the video and the costume will be exposed through-out the movie. Ms. Paulen will play Kiana in her paper made form. This effect will be accomplished by story-boarding and Ms. Pauen voicing the charectar. The scene for Tom and his friends going to Earth was hand drawn, they painted and snapshoted. A grass photo was then imported into the scene as an photo. By: Roc. Trivias 1: The name for Tom's machine is Tom's Wish Box. 2: The formula for making wishes come true is a crystal that looks like an lemon pie. By: Roc. Refferences 1: The Spongebob Movie 2: There is a refference where a wish square makes the objects in the box transform into live objects. 2: The Bride of Gingy: An similar version of the charectar appers in the movie with a human look and she was cloned. Category:ArdamanNet